Tjroblox123
This is a prequel to http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Waterfall Hello, EPIK here. After about 5 weeks now, I havent been active. Some...events....were happening, preventing me from writing more stories of my investigation. --------- Hey, epik. I read your first story, and was very curious on what happened to the user; why was he inactive? I was very creeped out until I remembered who this user is. Tjroblox123, aka Alan, my boyfriend, has been gone for a while. I really miss him now, then when I read your pasta, I was worried. I will send you any clues, so you can do the investigation work. ~scarcecoolgirl ----------- I was very excited when I received this message. I was finally going to solve the mystery that haunted me for forever. At least, she would. ----------- ... epik.. You dont have to solve this. I already found out... Alan is a very cheerful guy. He is always happy, and never grim. He would always prepare me for any dangers. He would always protect me. We met when we decided to skype and play some ROBLOX. We liked each other for a while. We were both single so we decided to date and see if we were compatible. The date turned out well, and after quite a while, I decided to move in. We had so much fun hanging out. The thing about him that always bugged me is how he always leaves the house at around 6:00 PM and returning 12:00 AM the day after. He said I shouldnt go follow him to where he goes because its dangerous. A few weeks later, he started staying in his room for a long time. Sometimes, you can hear him sob. I almost cried the first time I heard him because he was very joyful and never sad. I wanted to walk in so badly but the door was locked all day. Once, he forgot to lock it, so I had the chance to go in. "Alan, you have to tell me whats wrong" "You shouldnt know.. Its not safe" "Everything isnt safe for you. But for just once you have to have faith in me" "This is another kind of danger" "What do you mean?" "..." "Alan you have to tell me I swear to God I will fix this for you I CANT STAND SEEING YOU LIKE THIS" "I cant tell you, ok?!" "Fine. I will go make you lunch. Just...just please cheer up for me. Everytime I hear you sob my heart breaks." "There's no time.." "Alan..?" "Max, were you ever in danger, even when I was there fr you?" "No.. you always keep me safe." Alan started sobbing even harder. I started crying silently. I wanted to know what was wrong for so long. This lasted for about a month until one night, when he left, he didnt come back. I was really worried. I was phasing around the house with mixed emotions. That night, I went to check the CCTV system records so I knew where he was going. Alan was driving through the one way road towards the forest. There were no exits to it, so this search was going to be safe. As I drove, strange things started happening. The moment I entered the road, I heard my wheels suddenly popping. But I was still able to drive safely. I ignored it and moved on. Alan was obviously in danger, so I drove as fast as my car can handle. For a few hours, it felt like the road was going on forever. I decided to drive back. It took me a mere 20 seconds to drive back as if the road was just fake. I panicked and drove back on my way. I went as fast as I could. "GODDAMNI-" The temple appeared suddenly. The road wasnt infinite anymore because it finally led to somewhere. There was some sort of magical barrier thing..(?) that was blocking my way. But I cant let that distract me. I hear cheering in the temple, and some loud words that I cant make out. I drove to the parking lot where other cars were. But the other cars werent from this country, I can tell. Again, that small thing should not distract me. Alan was in danger. I kicked the entrance door open. I found a seat to watch what was going on. Everyone around me was cheering so loudly that I had to wear earmuffs. I was able to make out the host's words: "Rule number 52; do not tell anyone of this place and its actions. did this fellow member follow that rule?" Everyone said "No". I was getting really worried. But these following words made me almost faint. "Rule number 63: do NOT fall in love. Such actions should result in death!" "YEAAAAASS WOOOOOO" I was very shocked. Before ruining the party, I had to make sure who they were talking about. Of course, they were talking about Alan. I stood up and yelled. "WAIT!" The whole place remained silent. "Dont do this to him! It wasnt his fault!" "What do you know, woman?" The whole crowd laughed. But I didnt care. "Im the one he loves! Execute me instead!" "You are not a member. You may leave now and not tell anyone what you saw. Dont make me make you leave." I ran to Alan as fast as I could. I snatched him. He was very light and thin, so I had no trouble. I ran for the closest door. as the door closed, I saw guards going after me. I had to find a hiding spot real quick. But it was too late; I had to run for it. There were many strange sights I saw as I ran. The guards werent getting tired; there was a group of people in a circle in every direction I look at; and the place seemed to be so huge even though it looked like it was only 60 meters long from outside. I kept running until I finally lost the guards. "Why did you do that?! They will kill you!" "Because I love you, Alan. If you will die then I will die along with you therefore we will be with each other for eternity" "BUT IT ISNT SAFE YOU WILL DIE THIS IS ALL MY FAULT" "Alan I am getting you out of this mes-" Out of nowhere, a dark man took Alan from me...and broke his neck.... Epik I will send you the rest next month I need to regain strength to qrite moe ----------- I was very shocked by this story. I am not going to do anything now besides copy/pasting this story on this page. ----------- Hey, epik. here's the rest. I wont be sending you any more of these.. The man ran out. I stood there...shocked... I couldnt stand to see what I was seeing. My friend who I met in ROBLOX.. my friend who protected me everywhere I go, my friend who never cries or grieves, was gone I cried for what felt like hours. The host from the previous show put his hand on my back and tapped it. "Im sorry, ok? Im just following the rules." "SORRY? SORRY ISNT ENOUGH YOU JUST KILLED MY BELOVED DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?" "I know.. everyone feels bad for you but they cant get distracted from their work." "WORK ABOVE LOVE? OH HO HO THIS PLACE IS CRAP YOU HEAR ME CRAP" He took my hand, and out his other hand on top of mine. "I know how you feel. Back in the day, my whole family passed during an earthquake. I know you dont care but if you lose someone, its best to move on with it. I mean what lasts longer? Getting over it or being haunted by the death of him?" "....fine." "You should follow me and I will take you outside. Do not tell anyone what happened, what you saw, and basically anything that you found in here" "Ok." Its been a few months now. Thats when I wrote the previous part of my tale. Me and the host became good friends afterwards. Thats another story. I asked him about the place again. "What was the job, exactly?" "We had to stop 'it'" "How?" "Well, he is a demon from hell and we have to make a barrier to keep him controlled." A normal person would freak out hearing this. But here in this world, everything is possible, right? "What happens when he escapes?" "....bad things" "Ouch" "The work is easy as cake, though. We go there daily, and strengthen the barrier which only takes 5-10 minutes." "What does 'it' look like?" "Tall, dark and slender." "..." ----------- PAUSE. Before you go down there and say nothing is scary so far, please wait ----------- "What's wrong?" "Oh nothing.." That night, I couldnt sleep. One, I was worried about the "bad things". Two, I felt like there was something other than that that was going on, I just couldnt make out what. ----------- Thats it. Thats all she sent me. Now, here is what I found. I needed to figure out what happened next. I come to investigate. I went to her house, which was already occupied by someone else. He/she/they werent home so I left. I felt like I was supposed to go to the hospital nearest to her home. As if something was drawing me in. I asked the nurse if she was there and they said she died. I asked how, and they said she was poisoned with a drink of hot oil, glass shards, bleach, powder and salt. It was the most horrible way to die and I puked in the toilet. A few days later, I went to her home again. The man in the house let me investigate. I found a a note inside a vent. It was covered in black liquid. Written there was "Drink it." The man smiled at me. And grew darker.